La Fortune des Ombres
by Ariani Lee
Summary: Recueil. 1: "Maudite Bénédiction" ; 2: "La leçon de danse" Alec/Seregil
1. Maudite béndiction

**Auteur : **Ariani Lee

**Bêtalecture : **Lyly u

**Fandom : **_Nightrunners_

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'histoire de _Nightrunners_ appartiennent à Lynn Flewelling. Bénie soit-elle!

**Pairing : **Seregil/Alec

**Spoilers : **« Luck in the shadows »

**Résumé : **Seregil s'interroge sur la véracité de la prédiction de l'Oracle quant à sa relation avec Alec.

**Note : **J'en suis à la lecture du tome 1, d'autres histoires suivront sans doute. Ah, et si les termes ne sont as les bons excusez-moi, c'est parce que je les lis en Anglais.

_Maudite Bénédiction_

_« Un père, un frère, un ami, un amant. »_

Des mois plus tard, Seregil ne pouvait toujours pas expliquer pourquoi il avait pris Alec sous son aile au départ, pourquoi il l'avait emmené au lieu de simplement laisser leurs routes se séparer une fois qu'ils avaient été hors de danger.

Quand il l'avait sorti du cachot dans lequel ils s'étaient tous deux trouvés emprisonnés, il l'avait arraché à une mort certaine, une mort qui aurait été sans le moindre doute lente est douloureuse. Il l'avait emmené avec lui, acceptant sa proposition de lui servir de guide et n'ayant qu'à s'en féliciter, mais une fois au terme de ce bout de route faite ensemble, quand il aurait dû laisser Alec s'en aller, pourquoi avait-il décidé de le ramener à Rhiminee ?

Pas qu'il eût eu à s'en plaindre. Alec s'était révélé dieu-touché et chaque jour il l'ahurissait par ses progrès, sans parler du fait que si lors de leur rencontre il lui avait sauvé la vie, c'était lui à présent, de même que Micum, qui avait une dette envers lui. Il était loyal, dévoué, avide d'apprendre et la noblesse de son cœur combinée à son sens aigu de la justice faisaient de lui un _Watcher_ né. Il avait le don, ses mains étaient celles d'un escamoteur autant que celles d'un archer, et si au départ la perspective de devenir un espion doublé d'un voleur l'avait fait hésiter, il avait vite oublié ses scrupules au profit de la cause. Il avait à présent des choses et des gens à protéger – Rhiminee, l'Orëska, Nysander…

Oui, il semblait que c'était la volonté d'Illior qui s'était exprimée à travers ses actes ce jour-là, mais il savait bien que ça avait d'abord et avant tout été _sa_ décision. Alec était comme une pluie de miracles et de bénédictions, mais rien n'aurait pu le laisser deviner, alors pourquoi ?

La première fois que son désir pour Alec s'était manifesté, c'était durant ces rêves – ces cauchemars – provoqués par l'Artefact. Quand il s'était réveillé dans sa chambre à Rhiminee, il s'était efforcé de l'ignorer en se disant que ça n'avait pas sens. Mais par la suite, il s'était à maintes reprises demandé si ce n'était pas précisément pour ça qu'il lui avait proposé de le suivre. Nysander lui-même l'avait suggéré mais il s'était récrié, assurant avec aplomb que ça n'avait strictement rien à voir. Il avait refoulé son attirance avec application, à chaque fois qu'elle se manifestait, avec une rapidité et une efficacité nées de l'habitude, convaincu qu'il se fourvoyait et qu'une telle relation entre eux n'était pas une possibilité. Puis l'Oracle avait parlé.

_« Un père, un frère, un ami, un amant. »_

Seregil avait compris et agréé la majeure partie de la prédiction, quand bien même il avait été extrêmement surpris d'entendre la Sybille parler d'Alec alors que ce n'était absolument pas l'objet de sa visite. Mais l'Oracle ne dormait pas, l'Oracle n'avait pas de fausses visions, il le savait.

_Un père._ Alec était orphelin, quand Seregil l'avait rencontré il avait tout perdu, il était seul et sans ressources, on lui avait pris jusqu'à son arc et ses vêtements. Seregil avait presque soixante ans, malgré les apparences, et il l'avait emmené, il lui avait offert un toit, un avenir, il lui avait donné un but et un métier dans l'apprentissage duquel Alec s'était révélé incontestablement doué. Il avait révélé sa vocation. Alors que son père était mort depuis quelques mois à peine, Seregil était devenu un modèle, un guide, et même si l'idée de devenir pour lui un substitut, une nouvelle figure paternelle le gênait assez, il savait que dans un sens, c'était le cas.

_Un frère_**.** Là, encore une fois, dans un sens strictement allégorique, c'était la vérité. Il le protégeait, le conseillait, lui apprenait mille et une choses sérieuses ou non, veillait sur lui et s'en sentait responsable comme un grand-frère l'aurait fait, le taquinait et riait avec lui. Alec était enfant unique mais Seregil pensait qu'il devait néanmoins le percevoir de cette façon.

_Un ami. _Là du moins n'y avait-il aucune question à se poser. Ils étaient amis, loyaux l'un envers l'autre, et ils se faisaient confiance au point de laisser sans aucune hésitation leur vie entre les mains de l'autre. Alec avait mené la vie d'ermite de son père pendant presque toute sa vie, à l'écart du monde exception faite des moments où il travaillait en ville, et Seregil avait dans l'idée qu'il était le premier ami que le garçon eut jamais eu.

Mais quand l'Oracle avait énoncé le quatrième rôle – _un amant _– il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander s'il se ne trompait pas – blasphème s'il en était, mais néanmoins…

Alec avait à peine dix-sept ans et il était totalement innocent, il s'empourprait d'embarras à la simple idée de se déshabiller devant lui, de partager un lit ou un bain ou d'aborder le sujet de la gaudriole. Sans parler de sa réaction lorsque Seregil lui avait expliqué la signification des couleurs de la Rue des Lumières. C'était un Nordique et il avait reçu une éducation qui l'avait fondé à penser que les couples de même sexe étaient contre nature parce que stériles. Pour un adorateur de Dalna, c'était quelque chose à prendre très au sérieux, aussi Seregil doutait-il qu'Alec puisse un jour regarder un homme de cette manière.

De plus, du fait de son jeune âge, de la solitude absolue dont il l'avait tiré et de la confiance sans borne qu'il lui témoignait, Seregil doutait que même s'il finissait un jour par manifester de tels sentiments à son égard, il les accepterait et y répondrait, dusse son cœur les partager. Céder à des émois éphémères qui n'auraient sans aucun doute été dus qu'à la curiosité naturelle et passionnée dont Alec faisait montre en toute circonstance aurait été bien trop risqué, compte tenu de ce que cela aurait pu leur faire perdre. S'il finissait contre toute attente par s'avérer qu'Alec voulait s'essayer à cela, Seregil ne serait pas celui qui l'y initierait.

Enfin, Seregil n'oubliait et ne pourrait jamais oublier qu'Alec était un humain. Un garçon normal, avec ses failles, ses faiblesses et surtout ses limites.

Seregil avait presque soixante ans. Pour un Aurenfaïe, cela revenait juste à sortir de l'adolescence. Il savait ce qui l'attendait avec Alec, comme avec Micum et tous les autres sauf peut-être Nysander. Il allait le regarder devenir un homme, mûrir et vivre pendant de trop courtes années, puis il vieillirait.

Cela lui faisait mal jusqu'au fond de son cœur et de son âme mais ça fonctionnait diablement bien, quand ses pensées s'égaraient trop loin et qu'il n'arrivait plus à les retenir, il fermait les yeux et imaginait Alec dans son dernier âge, un vieil homme.

Des années durant il avait lutté mais son bras d'épée avait faibli, il ne parvenait plus à bander un arc correctement ni à viser juste, sa beauté s'était évanouie avec les années, le blond de ses cheveux était devenu gris, des rides profondes creusaient ses traits, son corps mince et svelte s'était flétri et affaissé, il était devenu plus petit, ses épaules s'étaient voûtées, sa voix était devenue trop rauque et il ne pouvait plus chanter.

Alec allait vieillir et mourir et quand il serait parti Seregil serait toujours là, toujours jeune et pour des siècles encore, et c'était bien là la pire des malédictions qui découlaient de son bannissement d'Aurenën. Il avait le droit d'aimer, et savait que jamais il n'aurait de difficulté à se faire aimer en retour, mais juste pour une poignée d'années trop courtes compte tenu de sa longévité. Juste assez pour souffrir de la perte des êtres qui lui devenaient chers. Et il savait qu'Alec le lui était déjà, peut-être même trop, et que s'il se laissait aller aux sentiments qui le tourmentaient de plus en plus, il ne pourrait jamais supporter sa perte. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'empêcher.

Alors l'Illuminateur lui pardonne mais lui, Seregil, fils d'Aura au service de la Reine et des Quatre, priait pour que la parole de l'Oracle ait été erronée, car c'était une mer de larmes et de douleur qu'elle lui prédisait…


	2. La leçon de danse

**Auteur :** Ariani Lee  
**Bêtalecture :** Lyly u  
**Fandom :** Nightrunner  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire de Nightrunners appartiennent à Lynn Flewelling. Bénie soit-elle !  
**Pairing : **Seregil/Alec  
**Spoilers :** « Luck in the shadows »  
**Résumé :** Personne ne peut s'opposer à une lubie de Seregil, et Alec le sait mieux que personne.  
**Note :** J'en suis à la moitié de « Stalking Darkness » seulement.

_**La leçon de danse**_

Dans le cadre de sa formation d'apprenti Veilleur, Alec avait appris en quelques mois à peine un nombre considérable de choses. Des choses passionnantes et hautement culturelles – Seregil était un véritable puits de science et connaissait la géographie, la généalogie et la noblesse Skaliennes sur le bout des ongles - des choses un peu mesquines aussi, cette même noblesse regorgeant de petits travers et de failles qu'il fallait connaître pour pouvoir les exploiter. Dans le même esprit, il avait du se conditionner à écouter et enregistrer les moindres ragots qui parvenaient à ses oreilles et à les considérer comme autant d'informations à trier pour en retirer ce qui pouvait se révéler utile. Il y avait les techniques de crochetage, de filature et les mille et une façons de s'introduire chez des gens par les portes ou par les fenêtres. Il y avait l'art du déguisement et toutes ses subtilités, les manières et les attitudes à maîtriser pour pouvoir se fondre dans toutes les sociétés, et aussi des choses qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais connaître et aimé pouvoir oublier– le goût des oursins, par exemple, et la consistance du poulpe. Alec pensait qu'il préférait encore retourner se balader dans les charniers de Rhiminee que d'en manger encore.  
Aujourd'hui l'Aurenfaïe était d'humeur enjouée et avait trouvé un sujet en accord avec son état d'esprit.  
- J'ai déjà dansé, protesta mollement le garçon, bien que parfaitement conscient de la quasi-impossibilité de faire se raviser Seregil quand il avait une idée en tête – surtout quand il affichait cet air réjoui qui promettait, pour lui une belle tranche de rire et pour Alec quelques humiliations, certes sans conséquences mais pas pour autant agréables.  
- Oui, lors d'une fête donnée dans ma maison et avec une dame que j'avais soigneusement choisie à cet effet. Il te faut apprendre à danser, Alec, sans quoi jamais tu ne pourras te fondre efficacement dans une des brillantes sociétés que nous avons à fréquenter. Tu ne dois pas te faire remarquer, c'est la règle numéro un et tu le sais.  
Son petit discours sonnait juste et ses arguments étaient corrects, mais Alec aurait préféré ne pas sentir son amusement pointer derrière son air sérieux.  
- Je n'aime pas danser. Je me sens comme un faon sur la glace, je n'ai aucune disposition pour ça.  
Seregil haussa les épaules.  
- Tu as de formidables dispositions au combat, il n'en faut pas plus.  
- Quel est le rapport ? Demanda le garçon en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Il y a des siècles d'ici, quelques années avant la fondation de Rhiminee, un de mes ancêtres, Arengil i Maren Ortheil Solun, apprit à celle qui allait devenir la Reine Tamìr II à danser ainsi. C'est une anecdote qui se raconte beaucoup à Gèdre, on dit que la Reine elle-même aimait à en rire.  
Alec émit un bruit qui aurait pu se retranscrire par « Hmpf » et Seregil réprima un rire.  
- Allez, cesse de renâcler et en garde, mon innocent jouvenceau !  
Ils étaient dans le grenier qui de plus en plus devenait leur terrain d'exercice pour toutes sortes de disciplines. La danse, cependant, était une première. Alec mit l'épée au clair et vint se placer face à son maître qui croisa sa lame avec la sienne.  
- Tu dois contenir mes attaques sans essayer de les bloquer. Voyons comment tu t'en sors.  
Seregil poussa quelques bottes, lentement. Alec les repoussa sans mal, par réflexe.  
- Goujat ! Le gronda Seregil, qui tentait de dissimuler derrière un air scandalisé à quel point il s'amusait. Si tu traites ta partenaire comme ça, non seulement tu te feras remarquer, mais en plus te recevras des coups d'éventails ! Ne me contre pas, laisse-moi venir.  
Alec refoula une remarque acerbe et reprit la pose. Cette fois, il dévia les coups sans y répliquer, reculant d'un pas à chaque fois que Seregil avançait d'un, lui faisant à son insu décrire un cercle tout autour de la pièce avant de s'arrêter.  
- Bien, à ton tour maintenant. Conduis-moi. Et par la Lumière, Alec, souviens-toi que tu as affaire à une femme !  
Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel et commença à presser son adversaire – son _partenaire_, Créateur, son partenaire – tandis que ce dernier reculait à son tour, se contentant d'amortir ses coups d'épée sans répliquer. Les mouvements de Seregil, évidemment, se révélaient nettement plus fluide que les siens. Revenus à leur point de départ, l'Aurenfaïe rengaina sa lame avant de le gratifier d'une référence bouffonne.  
- Merci pour la danse, Lord Ivywell.  
- Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ? S'impatienta l'archer, de plus en plus agacé. Ceci n'a strictement rien à avoir avec de la danse.  
- Bien sûr que si. Ce n'est que ça, la danse, bouger en harmonie avec son partenaire, mener ou suivre. Pose ton épée, maintenant, et voyons les détails.  
Alec défit son baudrier et alla poser le tout sur une caisse. Le temps qu'il se retourne, quelque chose avait changé. Non, tout avait changé chez Seregil, son expression, son maintien, son regard. Il lui fit un sourire qui lui remua les tripes.  
- Hé bien, allez-vous enfin vous décider ? Demanda l'Aurenfaïe d'une voix légèrement minaudante et plus aigüe que d'habitude. Je brûle d'attendre que vous m'invitiez à danser !  
Alec s'approcha, hésitant.  
- Lady Gwethelyn? Demanda-t-il.  
Seregil gloussa.  
- Moi-même, jeune homme, quel bonheur que vous me reconnaissiez !  
Le garçon sentit ses joues s'enflammer au souvenir du trouble particulier que « Lady Gwethelyn » avait provoqué en lui durant les quelques jours où Seregil avait pris son identité. Ça n'avait apparemment pas été uniquement lié à la fausse poitrine, au maquillage et aux robes puisque même en adossant simplement son persona, il arrivait à lui faire battre le cœur plus vite.  
- Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse, ma Dame ? Parvint-il à dire sans que sa voix ne tremble.  
- Avec joie, répondit-il – _elle_.  
Il prit la main qu'elle lui tendait, entraînant la « dame » dans une valse lente et hésitante, se souvenant des gestes et des pas esquissés ce fameux soir dans la maison de Wheel street. Lady Gwethelyn le suivait aisément, avec grâce et au bout d'un instant, les mouvements du garçon se firent plus sûrs. Il osa même reproduire ce qu'il avait vu d'autres qui, soulevant leur partenaire par la taille, les soulevaient le temps d'un demi- tour et un gloussement lui parvint, à mi-chemin entre le rire de Seregil et celui de Lady Gwethelyn et ce mélange des deux le remua plus encore que ne l'avaient fait ses coquetteries précédentes.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement et Seregil, s'éventant d'une main, redevint lui-même.  
- Comment étais-je ? S'enquit Alec, soulagé de ne plus avoir affaire à l'étrange « dame ».  
- Comme toujours, Alec, comme toujours. Magnifique de promptitude. Jamais je n'ai rencontré quelqu'un de plus prompt à apprendre que toi ! Quelques minutes à peine et tu dansais déjà correctement et ce porté, quelle audace ! C'était ébouriffant, tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre !  
- C'est vrai pour toi aussi, marmonna Alec, rougissant à nouveau de ses compliments.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Rien de plus que ce que j'ai dit, répondit le garçon en haussant les épaules. Avec toi, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre. à te voir te transformer en femme, par exemple. Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais.  
- Tu veux essayer ? Demanda Seregil avec un sourire malin.  
- N-non merci ! Se récria le jeune Veilleur, soudain assailli d'images de lui-même affublé d'une robe à fanfreluches et d'une perruque.  
- Allons, allons, voilà qui est fâcheux. Toutes les situations, Alec, toutes.  
- Seregil, sérieusement ! Regarde-moi, je ne suis pas aussi svelte que toi et mes traits n'ont pas la finesse des tiens, personne ne saurait me prendre pour une femme.  
Le sourire de l'Aurenfaïe s'élargit.  
- Merci du compliment, très cher, mais le monde n'a pas porté que des beautés comme Lady Gwethelyn et je n'ai pas dit que tu devais être séduisante. J'ai dit femme.  
- Jamais je ne saurai me comporter comme une fille, marmonna Alec qui était aussi contrarié par le petit jeu de son ami que par le plaisir évident que ce dernier prenait à le faire tourner en bourrique.  
- Improvisons, Lady Kylia. Soyez une dame, je vous prie, tout en discrétion et en silences.  
Raide comme un piquet, Alec laissa Seregil prendre sa main et la baiser avec son habituelle décontraction.  
- M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?  
Comprenant que Seregil ne le lâcherait qu'une fois sa lubie satisfaite, Alec se plia à l'exercice. Être discrète, parler le moins possible puisqu'il n'aurait pas su contrefaire sa voix correctement, idéalement, songea-t-il par-devers lui, jouer les craintives pour justifier son attitude. Il acquiesça d'un petit hochement de tête et tendit à son ami sa main libre.  
Seregil l'attira contre lui dans un autre genre de danse, plus proches l'un de l'autre, un bras auteur de taille et l'autre tenant sa main levée. Conscient qu'il faisait ça pour tester sa réaction, Alec se drapa dans ce qu'il pouvait fournir de mieux en matière d'imitation de timidité féminine et évita les regard de Seregil à grand renforts de rougissements non feints. Se saisissant aussi gracieusement que possible du bas de son manteau pour en faire un simulacre de jupe, il laissa l'Aurenfaïe l'entraîner dans la danse.  
C'était différent, de se faire conduire. C'était moins facile, lui semblait-il, car il devait suivre avec attention des mouvements de son partenaire – un pied, puis l'autre, tourner, reculer, Seregil lâcha une de ses mains et le fit virevolter un tour avant de l'attirer une nouvelle fois contre lui, encore plus près cette fois. Alec se mordit la lèvre inférieure, s'efforçant de ne pas baisser les yeux. Il détestait parfois son ami, Seregil aux mille visages qu'il lui montrait successivement en lui laissant si peu souvent entrevoir le vrai et le lui dérobant presqu'aussitôt qu'il avait comprit que c'était lui. Il ne le faisait pas à dessein, sans doute, en tout cas pas envers lui, mais il n'y avait que quand ils étaient tout à fait seul qu'il se laissait réellement voir parfois, et en ces trop brefs instants, Alec ne comprenait qu'avec une acuité plus cruelle encore qu'il le connaissait à peine et le comprenait encore moins. À présent ses bras et ses mains posés sur lui et son regard qui cherchaient le sien le troublaient largement plus que ceux de Lady Gwethelyn et il ne savait pas quel rôle il jouait. C'était tellement frustrant qu'il en avait mal au ventre.  
Finalement, Seregil mit un terme à leur danse en lui faisant une courbette fleurie, et Alec fit une tentative de révérence qu'il savait gauche à en être grotesque.  
Si comme il en doutait il avait réussi à suivre la consigne et à se comporter comme une femme, une chose était sûre : Lady Kylia était une gourde sans grâce doublée d'une pintade.  
Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Seregil qui, à sa grande surprise, l'applaudissait chaleureusement.  
- Superbe ! S'exclama-t-il. Époustouflant, Alec, je suis sans voix !  
- On ne dirait pas, grogna-t-il.  
- Ne boude pas ! C'était on ne peut plus prometteur pour un premier essai, j'avais vraiment l'impression de faire danser une pucelle embarrassée à la limite de se pâmer dans mes bras.  
- Je trouve ça moyennement drôle.  
- C'est parce que tu ne t'es pas vu ! Et puis quand tu t'es mordillé les lèvres, ma parole ! C'était absolument parfait.  
Et tout à coup, opérant une nouvelle transformation subite et inattendue, il reprit Alec par la main, le fit tourner avant de le plaquer contre son torse et de lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix un peu rauque :  
- Ne fermez pas votre porte ce soir, ma rougissante jouvencelle, je me consume d'amour et de désir pour v-  
- Arrête !  
Alec repoussa son ami plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ce n'était qu'un tour, bien sûr, il ne faisait que singer, comme le soir où Alec était allé déposer un gage d'amour sur l'oreiller d'une jeune fille et que celle-ci, se réveillant et le prenant pour son amant, l'avait embrassé. Mais ce nouveau changement, si abrupt, venait de mettre le feu à des poudres qui s'accumulaient depuis trop longtemps.  
- Arrête ça, Seregil, arrête de jouer devant moi, ça m'épuise !  
L'Aurenfaïe le regarda, l'air atterré comme à chaque fois qu'Alec lui faisait un reproche ou se mettait en colère. Seregil ne se rendait jamais compte qu'il le blessait, ou alors trop tard, et il avait beau essayer de remédier à cela, il n'y parvenait pas. Alec poursuivit.  
- Je n'en peux plus, tu changes tellement vite que je n'arrive pas à te suivre, je ne sais jamais ce que tu penses et malgré ta promesse, je n'arrive pas à te croire quand tu me dis que tu as confiance en moi ! Je ne te connais pas, Seregil, tu ne me laisses pas te connaître et c'est vraiment, vraiment très perturbant parce que je vis avec toi, je travaille avec toi, je vais probablement passer le restant de mes jours avec toi pour repère et je ne sais jamais si c'est vraiment toi qui es là, où un de tes innombrables persona et j'aimerais tellement, j'ai tellement besoin qu'une fois de temps en temps tu dises ou fasses quelque chose d'honnête ou…  
Seregil traversa la pièce en trois enjambées assurées, prit Alec par les épaules et l'embrassa. Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur le grenier.  
D'abord totalement pétrifié, Alec se détendit doucement, à son propre étonnement. Il sentit son cœur qui battait de colère s'apaiser et ses joues s'échauffer. Une des mains de Seregil quitta son épaule et se posa sur sa nuque et l'autre trouva celle d'Alec qui ballait à son côté. Le garçon la serra, les paupières mi-closes, comme s'il ne pouvait se résoudre à les fermer complètement malgré l'envie qu'il en avait. Il ne voulait pas perdre Seregil de vue. À cette pensée, son autre main trouva les autres, toujours nouées entre eux, et il soupira.  
L'Aurenfaïe s'éloigna finalement et, laissant sa main droite rejoindre les autres et les étreindre à son tour, il appuya son front contre celui de son apprenti.  
- Pardonne-moi, Alec. Je te l'ai déjà dit, avant de te rencontrer j'avais toujours été un solitaire et partager la vie de quelqu'un, je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne. J'ai confiance en toi, il ne passe pas un jour sans que je rende grâce à L'Illuminateur de m'être retrouvé avec toi dans cette cellule, cette nuit-là, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée ! Je fais de mon mieux, je te le promets, mais changer tout le temps c'est dans ma nature.  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça avec moi. C'est toi, vraiment toi, Seregil, que je…  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspens un instant avec de l'achever.  
-… que je veux connaître.  
Le brun sourit et ferma les yeux.  
- Je fais faire des efforts, je te le jure. Mais arrête d'accumuler pendant aussi longtemps, parle-moi. Signale-le-moi quand je fais quelque chose qui te chiffonne ou te chagrine, Alec. Aide-moi à être plus facile à vivre, je sais que ce serait une bonne chose. Moi-même, je ne suis pas sûr que j'arriverais à me supporter.  
- Et tu as bien raison ! Rit faiblement le blond.  
- Et puis pour ça… Ajouta-t-il avant de déposer un léger et très bref baiser sur les lèvres d'Alec. C'était la chose la plus sincère que je pouvais faire, alors je l'ai fait. Excuse-moi si je t'ai offensé, je ne recommencerai plus.  
Alec frémit et, lâchant les mains de l'Aurenfaïe, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra, enfouissant son visage et sa gêne au creux de son épaule. Seregil lui rendit son étreinte, caressant ses cheveux.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, mentit le garçon d'une voix qu'il aurait voulue moins tremblante. C'est déjà oublié.  
Il ne vit pas la tristesse dans le sourire qui étira les lèvres de Seregil quand celui-ci lui répondit :  
- D'accord. Merci, Alec.


End file.
